


A moment of solace

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Episode: s09e19-20 The Truth, F/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: Mulder and Scully find a rare moment together.xf porn battle prompt: First fuck after The Truth when they are on the run together; either in a motel room (or let's be honest probably in the back of their van because they couldn't wait to rip each other's clothes off with love, obviously.)





	A moment of solace

Scully feels a rush of danger and romanticism. Here they are, on the run. A modern-day Bonnie and Clyde. Once the adrenaline has dissipated, she looks out the window into the southwestern sky, needle-pricked with a thousand stars. It’s been hours, and her legs feel almost numb from the journey. They pull off to rest in the middle of the red clay dessert. She feels relieved to be in this wide-open space where no one knows them. 

Their escape was a whirlwind, heightened by fear and dread. Mulder didn’t have time to think about what the future would hold. Nor time to bask in the light of love that had survived death and loss and all manner of worldly evils. Yet still, he saw something in that sky. He saw something in the sadness of her eyes that burned just as bright. 

It has been a long time. Too long. 

“Come here,” Mulder says, pulling her to him. Her skin feels raw with a million hopes and half-dashed dreams. She takes a step forward into his arms. He kisses her like a sailor home from a long voyage on the open sea. She could drown in his mouth.

They’ve spent too much time apart to bother with pleasantries.

The back of the van is open to the elements. Scully beckons him inside. They struggle to get close, to be with each other. For real this time. Mulder touches her face, her hair. He can’t help but feel like he has a lot to make up for.

“I like it long,” his fingers stroke the silky strands. A reminder of all the time that has past. “I liked it shorter too… ah hell, I like it any way you wear it,” he chuckles as he kisses down her neck. 

“I can’t say the same,” she says with a raised eyebrow. He’s missed that, oh how he’s missed that. “You’ve had some awful haircuts.” 

“Oh, now you’re going to get it,” he growls, and she does.

“I... uh… might look a little different,” she says stopping him when his hand comes to the hem of her shirt. “A woman’s body tends to change a lot with pregnancy because of a lack of…”

His mouth captures hers, stopping her breath. 

“Scully, I’ve been in the desert for a year,” he begins, hastily unhooking her bra. He sits upon his knees to admire her form. There tiger-striped stretch marks on her belly now, marking a path he has unfortunately traveled on too rarely. He wants to remedy that now. Needs to remedy it. “And I promise you nothing’s going to stop me from getting to my destination.”

She is velvet smooth and salty under his tongue. He revels in the warm wet of her. A little different than he remembers. But, then again, he hasn’t done this too many times.

Scully squirms under him, a restless ocean eager to find the shore, and he the safety of her harbor. To have him here is like air to her oxygen-depleted lungs. For so long she tried not to need him, but she can’t help it. She just does. When finally he sinks himself into her, she gasps. The tide goes out and in. Out and in. And so on. 

At first, he’s surprised when she pulls his full weight down, bringing them as close as they can be. The skin on skin. The ecstasy of his length being cradled so tightly within her walls. They communicate in the space between them. Her pleasure feeds his own. 

When their eyes meet, it starts a chain reaction. Pleasure combusting. She comes and he follows. The way it should be.

After, they lie together. Sated after their long-awaited reunion.

“I missed you,” he says. Simple words, he knows, but he needs to make her understand. “You and William. I hated every moment of it.”

“Me too.” Her voice is choked, raw with emotion. “Mulder, I’m with you now, no matter what,” she says. In his heart, he knows it’s true. It amazes him and makes him feel sad at the same time.

“Scully, what you’ve given up for me…” he doesn’t finish. The weight of too many tragedies presses down on him, choking off his voice. Her hands come to his face, and their eyes come together.

“It’s my choice,” she says. A thousand worries melt away in this one pure moment. A respite in the stormy sea. “I’m exactly where I want to be.”


End file.
